


Et tu, Brute?

by SomeFrenchWhore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeFrenchWhore/pseuds/SomeFrenchWhore
Summary: Lance and Pidge have a chat.





	Et tu, Brute?

Lance groaned and fell back against the couch, huffing childishly.  
Usually, Pidge would dismiss this as Business As Usual when it came to Lance, but he was bored, so against his better judgement, he turned and asked, “What is it?”  
“Keith is being a jerk!” Lance snapped, as if he’d been waiting for his roommate to ask.  
“Which is different from the usual because…?”  
“It’s not, I’m just tired of him. So I’m just gonna give him the silent treatment. His last message says read. It’ll drive him crazy.” Grinning like this was a brilliant plan, Lance tossed his phone down and got up to go and raid the kitchen.  
Lance came back with a soda can, picked up his phone, and started typing rapidly. Upon hitting send, he hissed, “God damn it.”  
Pidge sighed. “Did you just text him back?”  
“Yes.”  
“It’s been like three minutes, Lance.”  
“I know.”  
“You are like little baby. Let me instruct you in the art of pettiness.” Adopting a funny accent, Pidge raised a hand to gesture as if he was about to launch into a very detailed lecture, but Lance was already off the couch and sprinting down the hall.   
Seconds later, he came back with one of Hunk’s headbands on; their third roommate kept them in plain sight. “I am ready, sensei,” he put his hands together and bowed.  
“Alright. First lesson is very secret, c’mere.” Pidge set his laptop aside and gestured for Lance to lean closer, and he did, only to get an earful of “YOU’RE A LOSER.”   
Pidge pushed Lance; he tripped over their coffee table, fell, and cried.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say I'm sorry, but I'm not.


End file.
